


Tumblr Drabbles

by Dev_Writes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev_Writes/pseuds/Dev_Writes
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written on Tumblr.





	1. Three-Sentence Fic: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's thoughts during the dance-off between Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky.

Despite the ornate decorations in the room, the lavish food, and the dozens of other people at the banquet, Victor’s eyes had been trained on just one person almost all night: Yuuri Katsuki.

Especially now that he had loosened his tie, rolled up his sleeves, and started a dance-off with Plisetsky (who looked grumpy about the situation, yet not enough so to refuse the dance-off altogether).

As he watched the two Yuris drunkenly show off their moves, all Victor could think was, _God I hope that sexy idiot wins this dance-off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.devwrites22.tumblr.com) to stay updated with my latest drabbles, and to request some yourself if you want!


	2. Unique Word: Capernoited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: "Slightly intoxicated or tipsy"  
> Yuuri and Victor walk home from a date night.

Yuuri’s face was flushed, his cheeks rosy not just with the cold air of the winter night, but with the Margarita he’d had at the restaurant. Victor thought it was adorable that his fiancé only needed one drink before he was feeling good.

“Victoooor,” Yuuri drawled, hanging onto Victor’s arm as they walked back home. His feet stumbled just slightly underneath him, like Makka when he was older than a puppy but not quite an adult dog. 

Victor chuckled. “Yes?”

“You’re my favorite and I really like you.” He tugged Victor down for a kiss, and Victor smiled against his lips.

“You’re my favorite, too,” Victor said. “Now let’s get you out of the cold, yes?”

Yuuri nodded, his head bobbing in exaggerated movments. “But only if I get to cuddle you and Makkachin when we get back.”

Victor smirked and kissed Yuuri’s head. “Fine by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.devwrites22.tumblr.com) to stay updated with my latest drabbles, and to request some yourself if you want!


	3. Unique Word: Cheiloproclitic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: "Being attracted to someone’s lips"  
> Victor yearns for the day he can finally kiss Yuuri.

The first thing Victor noticed about Yuuri at the banquet was how intoxicated he had gotten in such a short amount of time. A surprising observation, as Victor hadn’t pinned Yuuri to be the kind of person to get wasted at a social event. Then again, Celestiano had dragged him here after a particularly disappointing Grand Prix Final for Yuuri, so Victor didn’t exactly blame him. 

The second thing he noticed was how confident Yuuri became when he was drunk. Victor overheard him challenging Yuri Plisetsky to a dance-off and nearly laughed out loud. This ought to be good.

And the third… Yuuri’s lips. He had practically leapt into his arms, exclaiming something about Victor visiting his family’s hot springs and becoming his coach if Yuuri won his dance-off. Their faces were so close, Victor could make out every detail of those lips. How smooth and soft they looked. Victor couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face, unable to avert his gaze from the other man’s mouth. The urge to lean in those last few inches and close the gap between them, to feel Yuuri’s lips on his own, was overwhelming.

Those lips wouldn’t leave him alone. Victor thought about them even days after that banquet. Dancing with Yuuri that night had made him feel happier than he had in a long while. Lighter, freer. His only regret was that Yuuri was too drunk to kiss. 

He didn’t know how it happened - how he had so quickly begun to fall for the Japanese skater. But as he sat on the airplane on his way to Hasetsu, on his way to accept Yuuri’s request of becoming his coach, he knew exactly what his heart yearned for. Now he could be close with him, could feel free and light and happy with him again, and maybe even get a chance to satisfy the itch in the back of his mind. The itch to press his lips to Yuuri’s, to finally know what perfection tasted like.

All he could hope for was that Yuuri felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.devwrites22.tumblr.com) to stay updated with my latest drabbles, and to request some yourself if you want!


	4. For Gia's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri play Candy Land together during a rainy day.

Heavy rainfall beat against a large window, thunder occasionally cracking in the distance. On the other side of said window was a pouting Victor. He and Yuuri had planned to take Makkachin on a nice walk in the park today, but the weather forecast had apparently lied to them earlier, and now going outside at all was not in the cards.

Makkachin seemed disappointed too, but at least he wasn’t scared of the storm. He was lying on the floor next to Victor with his head on his paws. Every once in a while he would glance at the window as if checking to see if the rain was letting up yet.

“Vicchan.”

“Hmm?”

Yuuri walked in from the kitchen, a cup of tea in each hand. “Are you still pouting?”

The Russian finally turned away from the window. “I don’t pout!”

Yuuri giggled. “You do, Victor. It’s cute.” He offered his fiance a mug of tea, and Victor held it in both hands, letting the steam warm him. Yuuri set his own mug down for a moment so he could wrap his arms around Victor. “We can still do something fun inside.”

Victor leaned into the embrace. “Like what?” He gasped before Yuuri could even answer. “I know!” In half a second, he was across the room rummaging for something under the couch.

“What?” Yuuri asked, his brow furrowed.

“A board game!” Victor said as he pulled one out and held it up with a grin. Candy Land.

Yuuri laughed. “How did I not know we have that?”

Victor shrugged as he set the game up on the floor. Yuuri grabbed his tea and sat cross-legged next to him to help. “You know this game is for ages 3 to 5, right?”

Without missing a beat, Victor responded, “I don’t let silly rules like that stop me from having a good time.”

Yuuri burst out laughing, and then leaned over to kiss his fiancé’s head. “Oh, Vitya, I love you.”

Victor looked up at him and blushed upon hearing Yuuri use that nickname - he was still not used to it - and kissed Yuuri’s cheek in return. “I love you, too.”

Makkachin meandered over and plopped down in between them as they got the game going.

Twenty minutes later, Yuuri came to the conclusion that this game had to be rigged. “Another backwards card? Are you kidding me?”

Victor laughed lightly. “So sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri frowned at where Victor’s game piece was sitting only nine spaces away from the finish line. There was no way he was winning this game. Unless…

As Victor picked his next card, Yuuri leaned over and kissed him. Victor made a small noise of surprise but happily melted into it. Yuuri knew he would - kissing was one of Victor’s favorite things to do. He gently held the back of Victor’s head with one hand, while he used the other to discreetly move his piece onto the winner’s spot on the board.

Victor had a contented smile on his face as they pulled away, which turned into a look of confusion as soon as he noticed Yuuri had 'won' the game. Victor laughed and turned back to Yuuri. “That doesn’t count!”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri said innocently. “I’m all the way at the end of the board. It looks like I’ve won.”

“That’s cheating, my dear,” Victor said with a smirk. He pulled Yuuri back toward him to kiss him again. “But I like you, so I may let it slide this time.”

Yuuri smiled against Victor’s mouth. “We can do a rematch.”

“Later,” Victor murmured, and he brought their lips together once more.

This was not a bad way to spend a rainy day. Not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.devwrites22.tumblr.com) to stay updated with my latest drabbles, and to request some yourself if you want!


	5. Inspired by Ely's "Eros and Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor revel in being as close as possible to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains NSFW content.

If there existed a single definition of making love, Yuuri thought, this was it.

In the heat of passion, Yuuri hadn’t had the patience to discard his shirt, so it sat half-open and rumpled on his shoulders. His eyes had fallen shut as Victor’s length slowly filled him, their gasps and groans mingling in what little space was left between them. But then Victor whispered Yuuri’s name, and he couldn’t help but gaze down at his lover.

Neither of them moved just yet, aside from Yuuri lacing his fingers into Victor’s hair. Time seemed to slow around them. And as they held each other and looked into each other’s eyes, smiles broke across their faces. Yuuri delighted in moments like this – moments where he could be so unashamedly carefree and happy and himself, even in the most vulnerable of situations. And by Victor’s adoring expression, he felt the same way.

For all Yuuri cared, this instance could last forever and he would never get bored of it. His body, however, had different ideas. So he finally broke eye contact, kissed just below Victor’s ear, and ever so slowly began to roll his hips.

He was in no hurry tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the art that inspired this fic [here](http://www.ladynikiforova.com/post/172835859090/victuuri-eros-and-love-i-have-to-thank-the)!  
> 


	6. Inspired by Ely's "Tender Victuuri"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes in how happy Victor makes him.

It hit Yuuri at least once a day - how in love he was with Victor. Each time, it stole his breath away, no matter how often the feeling came about. There was no getting used to it, and Yuuri didn’t ever want to.

It could be a grand gesture, like the evening Victor came home soaking wet and holding a bouquet of flowers because _“I knew it was about to storm, but I saw these and I thought of you, so I couldn’t come home until I got them for you.”_ Or it could be the most candid of moments, like when the early morning light illuminated his sleeping face as if he were Yuuri’s own angel here on Earth.

Right now was another one of those times. A moment when Yuuri thought to himself, ‘God, this man is my everything.’ Just minutes ago they had been cooking dinner together, the aroma of simmering schi wafting from the stovetop. Some music from another decade playing softly through the apartment. Victor had suddenly swept Yuuri into his arms and begun leading him around the kitchen in a dance. Yuuri let loose bright laughter, easily falling into step with his fiancé.

Gazing up into Victor’s face, Yuuri was overcome with that familiar feeling again. He smiled as his stomach and heart and entire being filled with butterflies. Victor gazed right back, their noses brushing as he drew nearer and nearer until their lips met.

The song ended and another began. And then another, and another, until the playlist eventually ended. Still, they danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the art that inspired this fic [here](http://www.ladynikiforova.com/post/174916324770/tender-victuuri-i-know-i-cant-express-this)!


	7. Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tony and Pepper are recovering from the events of Iron Man 3, Tony accidentally lets something slip.

Phantom pains were still common, even though Extremis had been purged from her system for weeks now.  Sometimes Pepper swore she could feel fire shooting through her veins, could sense the ungodly power in her core.  She hated it, not just for the feeling, but because she could see the panic and guilt in Tony’s eyes every time her breath hitched.

“I’m here,” she murmured each time.  “I’m okay.”

Though Tony never said it aloud, the words were written clearly on his face:  _Because of me, you almost weren’t._

He stuck closer to her than usual nowadays, taking every opportunity he could to touch her hand or steal a kiss.  It was as if he was afraid of one day soon losing her for good.  Though Pepper wasn’t complaining, it saddened her to think how much this was still affecting Tony.  She knew he didn’t sleep much, and when he did, he was quickly awakened by nightmares Pepper didn’t dare ask about.

It got to the point where Pepper was losing sleep, too.  She never mentioned it to Tony, though.  He didn’t need the extra guilt.  Instead she pretended to still be sound asleep, subtly scooting closer into Tony in the hopes that her presence would calm him. 

Pepper feared one night that she had been caught in her ruse, because she heard Tony whisper her name.  She kept still just in case, controlling her breaths to be deep and steady.

“I’m so sorry, Pepper,” Tony continued.  “I’m a mess.”  Pepper fought off the tears that briefly stung her closed eyes.  “I’ll make it right again.  I promise,” Tony continued.  “And as soon as I’m back on my feet, I’m going to ask you to marry me.”

The words jostled her so much that there was no way she could pretend to be asleep anymore.  Her body jolted and her eyes flew open.  Tony cursed under his breath.  “You heard all of that?”

“You want to marry me?”  Pepper sat up a little, propping herself up on her elbows.

Tony’s gaze met hers.  “Of course I do.  I love you, Pep.  I can’t do this without you.”

Pepper wiped away the moisture that gathered in the corners of her eyes, though her voice betrayed how close she was to openly weeping.  “I love you, too.”

“Is that a yes, then?”  The tiniest hint of a smirk played at Tony’s mouth.

“Is that what you call a real proposal?” Pepper countered with a raised eyebrow.  

Tony chuckled.  “Alright, pretend you didn’t hear that and I’ll do it properly later.”

Pepper leaned in and kissed him softly.  “Good.  Because then I can give you a proper yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.devwrites22.tumblr.com) to stay updated with my latest drabbles, and to request some yourself if you want!


End file.
